1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to outlet devices and more particularly pertains to a new outlet device for providing a selectively movable obstruction preventing insertion of objects into an electric outlet.
2. Summary of the Disclosure
An embodiment of the disclosure meets the needs presented above by generally comprising a housing configured for coupling to a structure. Electrical contacts are coupled to the housing for electrical coupling to electrical supply wiring of the structure. Each of a pair of slots extends through a front face of the housing. The electrical contacts provide electrical current to an electrical plug inserted into the slots. Each of a pair of panels is coupled to the housing and slides between an extended position wherein the panel obstructs an associated one of the slots and a retracted position wherein the associated slot is unobstructed by the panel. Each panel is biased into the extended position. Each of a pair of tabs is coupled to an associated one of the panels and extends from the housing such that manipulation of the tabs moves the panels into the retracted position.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the disclosure in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the disclosure that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the disclosure, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the disclosure, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.